Pollock Rimes
Pollock Rimes is a major character in StarCraft: Uprising, an e-book set in the fictional StarCraft universe. Biography Rimes was originally a Terran Confederacy battlecruiser captain. When his battlecruiser crashed on a fiery planet in Umojan territory, well out of range of Confederate hailing frequencies, his ship and crew became affilitated with Arcturus Mengsk and his rebel group. (The battlecruiser was later renamed the Hyperion). He's known as not being scared of anything; he's also very competent and a fierce warrior. Rimes was bald and scarred, with a mostly missing left ear, a previous-broken nose, and an indentation on the left side of his skull. Rimes takes part of the StarCraft: Uprising mission to Vyctor 5, early in the history of the Sons of Korhal. Arcturus Mengsk wanted him to retrieve one of three "objects" from a hidden Confederate installation called the Fujita Facility, along with four other soldiers. One of them, Private Somo Hung, struck him as being weak-willed under fire. After the encounter Rimes found one such object ... a young telepath named Sarah Kerrigan. He also found some xenomorphs, which he ordered destroyed. He said it would be easier to transport them that way. Finally, he took Dr. Flanx, a Confederate scientist prisoner. Rimes took a dislike to Sarah Kerrigan, who managed to actually scare him while defending Hung from Rimes' abuse. Arcturus Mengsk took Kerrigan under his wing, however, preventing Rimes from doing anything serious to her. The Hyperion is confronted by another battlecruiser, commanded by Colonel Edmund Duke, when Mengsk ordered the Hyperion to boldly enter Confederate space. Someone had covertly contacted Duke, letting him know of the Hyperion's presence, after attacking the Sons of Korhal officer Sela Brock. The Hyperion was boarded by Terran Confederacy troops, and when they found Dr. Flanx, he revealed that he was still loyal to the Confederacy. He led them through the battlecruiser. Upon encountering an unarmored Pollock Rimes, Flanx told the Confederate troops that he was a rebel, and not to believe anything he said. Arcturus Mengsk laid an ambush for the Confederates, and Rimes, despite being taken prisoner by the Confederates, was able to arm himself and slay several of them. In the end, Flanx and the Confederate soldiers were dead. After this incident, Arcturus Mengsk decided to raid the Ghost Academy on the Confederate capital world of Tarsonis, in order to retrieve yet another "object" and to force the Confederate-controlled media to acknowledge the existence of the Sons of Korhal. Rimes and Kerrigan were both supposed to lead the invasion force, but Kerrigan was sent on her secret errand to retrieve the "object", leaving Rimes in charge. Rimes, however, abandoned his force and vanished into the building. Thinking he was acting suspiciously, Somo Hung decided to follow him. He discovered that Rimes was still loyal to the Terran Confederacy. It was Rimes who most likely contacted Colonel Duke, and he had other reasons for killing the xenomorphs. Furthermore, he had warned Major Rumm, commanding officer of the Academy, of the Sons of Korhal attack and the infiltration by Sarah Kerrigan. In a nasty fight, Hung overcame Rimes, killing him. However, Hung was seriously injured during the battle. Rimes never makes an appearance in the game. References Neilson, Micky. StarCraft: Uprising. New York and Toronto, Ontario: Pocket Books, 2000. ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook only) Rimes, Pollock